


A Helping Hand

by Sinnykins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breast Expansion, Lactation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sexual Exhaustion, Sounding, Transformation, Urethral Play, gooboy, light cum inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnykins/pseuds/Sinnykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble turned full fic that doesn't particularly make much sense storywise, mostly written to include a bunch of crazy kinks. Davesprite happens to be in the right place at the right time to witness a rather strange transformation in Dave's chest area, and he can't resist using this opportunity to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT SURE WHY I'M PUTTING THIS UP IT'S JUST REALLY KINKY AND STRANGE I wrote it for Kelaruj on tumblr and kind of got carried away with it I apologize to anyone that attempts to read it.

Any horror Dave might have felt in response to the entirely peculiar stretching sensation gathering in his pectorals was washed out by the shock. His red eyes, for once not hidden behind tinted lenses, were locked on his reflection in the mirror and his white-knuckled grip on the counter of the sink was beginning to make his arms go numb. But that sensation, or lack thereof, would have gone completely unnoticed anyway.

The stretching wasn’t necessarily painful, per se, just entirely uncomfortable and reaching a peak that was really rather concerning. But nothing compared to the developing image in the mirror, the twin bulges appearing beneath the fabric of his shirt. It was a rather loose article of clothing, so at first it wasn’t entirely noticeable, but their rapid progress eventually began to fill out whatever space was left. He could only watch with a look of pure surprise as his shirt was pulled taut across his suddenly voluminous chest, and caught his lower lip between his teeth as the material began to strain under the pressure of containing plumped flesh. Even as the fabric began to tear he couldn’t bring himself to look away, a strange combination of terror and fascination gluing his eyes to the perfectly full and round breasts as they outgrew confinement and trembled with newfound freedom. He shuddered and swallowed hard, tried to lift his hands away from the counter as if to check and make sure they were real, but found his muscles too weak to obey. At the very least they had seemed to reach their full size, which was admittedly very substantial.

But just as he felt his mind beginning to kick back into gear, it seemed his body had further surprises for him; welling up on the perky nipples were ivory drops that held to the rosy skin until their own weight dragged them down, one making a creamy trail along the curve of his breast, the other falling to the sink. It continued several times in increasingly rapid succession until the milk was dripping freely and his shoulders shook hard enough to make his new assets quiver.

“Holy shit dude, that rack is pretty much on par with Walmart superstore junkfood display proportions,” came the all-too familiar voice from behind him. He’d forgotten that Davesprite had accompanied him. He took in a slow, shaking breath and released it in a rush of air, vocal chords faltering with the formation of a curse. The porcelain basin of the sink was thoroughly streaked with milk. By the time his eyes raised back to the mirror, there were orange fingers sliding sensuously along his shoulders, down across his arms, and a warm breath ghosted against his ear. “…Need me to lend a hand?”

 

“What’s it look like, asshole?” Came his response, wavering ever-so-slightly under the strain his body was going through. The stretching sensation had ceased, but in its place was an intense pressure that walked the line of discomfort and frequently dipped across it. But the sheer size of his chest alone was enough of an inconvenience, although he didn’t wish to admit that he was having a little difficulty adjusting to the weight; his spine still curved under its influence, and when Davesprite forced his back straight against his fluffy orange chest, Dave gave a low hiss between clenched teeth.

 

“Yeah, yeah, calm your tits.” The teasing amusement was blatantly obvious in the frustratingly even tone of his other self, which created a striking difference in his mind when compared to his own waning composure. He was losing it and Davesprite was calm, and it was beyond frustrating to find himself helplessly grasping at straws when it came to his control. Not that he didn’t have a damned good reason for it, but that hardly translated to a desire to have the circumstances rubbed in his face, even by another him.

 

Hell, especially not by another him.

 

But it seemed Davesprite had read his silence as if it had been a blatant exposure of these thoughts, read him like a fucking book and now the warm palms of his hands were running feather-light along the supple curves of his breasts, and their sensitivity was enough to shock him out of that moment of slight brooding. Fingertips traced lazy circles across the pale skin, pressed in lightly to test the firmness, and his sprite gave a soft “hmm” of approval at the attractive indentations.

 

“Oh wait, guess you need my help for that, huh?”

 

Before Dave could make another attempt at a retort, those fingers had casually slipped down to his elongated nipples, swollen and pink and still dripping milk freely, and trapped them between thumb and forefinger. A jolt shot through his body, accompanied by a shiver that rippled through his muscles and made the taut flesh of his chest quake visibly. Even with the entirety of Davesprite’s hand cupping either breast, they spilled out from between his fingers and Dave squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the sight. It lingered on the backs of his eyelids, burned into his retinas, and was far more arousing than it had any right to be. When accompanied by the tingling sensations igniting heat across his body all of this was…

 

Davesprite noticed – of _course_ he noticed – and didn’t hesitate to begin massaging the newly engorged tits, his fingers simultaneously moving to toy with his nipples. He was fucking merciless about it too, just as he’d expected from another version of himself, but that didn’t make it any easier to deal with the rubbing, twisting, stroking, pinching, _tugging_ that Davesprite was putting him through. They were sensitive as fuck, and surely they hadn’t been quite so responsive before the growth (he would go down believing that, of course) but now it seemed like every brush, every little touch was amplified, as if way too many nerve endings had been concentrated in the flushed nubs. Like little electric shocks, and it was echoed down lower where he sure as hell didn’t want to feel any of this.

 

“J-jesus shit…man you’re t-terrible at this, haven’t you ever felt…a chick up before…” Dave groaned, even as his head fell back to rest on Davesprite’s shoulder, and he could feel his bird brained accomplice easily shift to support his weight against him. The words he was a little less willing to let slide and his fingers curled in, driving the short, blunt curves of his nails into soft, tender flesh and Dave hissed as his back arched…as much as the weight on his chest would allow, at least.

 

“Yeah well, if I’m so bad at it what’s with the raging boner threatening to reenact the tragic destruction of your shirt? Unless you got a thing for amateurs, in which case I’m afraid you’re about to be disappointed.”

 

Those warm lips, previously lingering against his ear, moved abruptly to latch onto his neck, the skin soft against his own but applying more than a little force. It made him shiver, yeah, and tilt his head ever so slightly, but it hardly compared to the way he began working over his breasts. It was pretty obvious that he hadn’t done this before, but Striders were quick to pick shit up and it took him hardly any time at all to find himself a rhythm; a long _squeeeeze_ to his breasts, ending in a tug to his nipples that twisted ever so slightly at the end, and the first time Davesprite managed it, he could _feel_ the force behind the milk that sprayed out in a sudden gush. When he pried open one eye out of burning curiosity, he was struck with the image of the mirror streaked white. And that was enough to make him moan, to make him really shake against Davesprite. There was no way his other self wasn’t about to take full advantage of it, and although he tried to act all leisurely about the movements of his hands, Dave was painfully aware of the increasing eagerness manifested in the application of a little more roughness.

 

He couldn’t close his eye now, was forced by his own strange perverted interest to watch each gush of milk being manipulated out of his sizable breasts, the sight seeming to augment the feeling. It caught his breath and held it captive under the strain of sickening pleasure for something that shouldn’t have been pleasant at all, at the feeling of having the fluid forcefully expelled from parts of his anatomy that shouldn’t have been so engorged in the first place. His trembling was becoming more frequent and pronounced against his will, his noises gaining volume. The intensity was reaching a peak that was just one step away from an unbearable abyss of overstimulated nerves and he wanted to yank Davesprite’s hands away from him but couldn’t find the strength to do much more than reach behind him with one arm and _hold on_.

 

And the bastard didn’t stop, not even then.

 

It came on hard and fast and practically knocked the wind right from his lungs with the force of his surprise. The muscle spasms were clear as day, taking up every ounce of his focus and rocking through his body same as any proper orgasm, but to a slightly lesser extent. The sensation was shallower, more topical and while clearly felt in the confines of his pants, was equally centered around his captive nipples. He was vaguely aware of the fervent curses forcing their way from his constricted throat, but when the twitching and shivering and blinding pleasure subsided into something only slightly more bearable, his underwear felt dry. …For the most part.

 

Dave had just had a completely unexpected orgasm, sans the jizz, and all from Davesprite tugging on his swollen breasts.

 

He noticed that said stimulation had ceased, and he could imagine the mildly peculiar expression on his other self’s face, the lack of significant reaction hiding his own complete shock. Dave’s breathing was still harsh, loud in the silence of the bathroom, but gradually he began to repopulate his cells with enough oxygen to reduce the urgency. Davesprite’s mouth remained resting on his neck, the skin no doubt covered in half a dozen lazily made blemishes that were most likely going to be a bitch to hide, but he slowly lifted his lips to speak unhindered.

 

“…Holy shit, did you just—“ Davesprite started quietly, but couldn’t bring himself to complete his question. They both knew what he meant, and also were aware that it was unnecessary; Davesprite already understood that it had, in fact, happened. “I don’t know whether to be ashamed on your behalf or really fucking turned on, but I think the shame can wait until later.”

 

Then the body behind him shifted, pressed him more firmly against the edge of the sink, and he could feel his other self’s arousal plain as day. Lips kissed their way back to his ear, were briefly replaced with scraping teeth, and then came Davesprite’s voice again – low and sultry and laced with lust.

 

“Better hold on ‘cause I’m about to make you do it again.”

 

Hell, neither of them knew how it had worked in the first place, whether it was just some weird sort of freak accident gotten out of hand or not, and there was no way Davesprite could actually be sure of his ability to make it happen a second time, but the tone of his voice was so confident that Dave couldn’t even try to doubt him; he fully believed him, knew it was coming and squeezed his handful of sink to guard against the tremors that began once the milking motion started up again. They were just mild little shakes and shivers at first, and while he was noticeably more sensitive this time around (how was that even possible??) it still required some building up. The sensation was there, strong as ever while Davesprite rubbed his nipples between slippery fingers, tugged them demandingly and with all the firmness his words had entailed, but it didn’t start at that strange sort of peak.

 

It came a lot faster, of course.

 

There was something about the feeling of hot milk flowing from his enlarged nipples that felt pretty damn good, and Davesprite was trying his hardest to make it more difficult for him to handle. He wasn’t just tugging to spray the sink and mirror with milk anymore, he was more interested in monitoring Dave’s reactions and finding a way to manipulate another “miniature orgasm” right out of his body with no concern for the preservation of Dave’s pride or manhood. And so there was a lot more variation involved, a lot more twisting and pinching and rolling, smearing his own milk into his skin, occasionally flicking over with his thumbnails. And he encouraged it, his voice and body betraying him with those damned breathy noises that became fuller, richer as the tingling heat built up, with the trembles that turned to shivers, that turned to shudders.

 

It had to be the weirdest fucking thing to ride right up to the edge because of some dumb overly sensitive breasts he hadn’t even woken up with this morning. It was like this moment of torment when it became too overwhelming, when he thought he might just lose it because there was no outlet for all this intensity…and then it hit him, more spasms, harder this time and enough to really make him squirm in Davesprite’s hold with a cry he didn’t even notice he’d made. His hips bucked against the sink but nothing came out, and he was rewarded with only the smallest bit of relief…the pleasure still buzzed loudly in his veins, bubbled in his heated blood and made him dizzy with need.

 

“G-god, can you cut the crap already?” he gasped; his breathing may have started to even out again, but there was no real recovery this time.

 

“I’m helping you with the milk problem, bro. As far as I know you still have plenty left to get rid of. What’s the hurry?” But he knew what he meant and he could hear it in his voice, that sly undertone. He punctuated his question with a tug on his nipple, creating another stream of milk and adding to the huge mess they were making of Dave’s ruined shirt and the bathroom in general. Dave cursed him breathily in response, but never even considered putting up some kind of struggle. Just a single touch was enough to send a jolt through him, and Davesprite was lightly stroking his dripping nipples, making him shake like a leaf. It was hard to think of anything but the sensation; not the strangeness of the situation, not his slowly shriveling pride, and not even his frustration with his sprite.

 

Through his haze of pleasure he became aware of a tugging on his pants – by some feat of skill that was most definitely worthy of awe and praise, Davesprite had managed to undo his pants with his _tail_ , and now the appendage was working his clothing down enough to expose his underwear, stained in the front with nothing more than copious amounts of clear pre-fluid. Then his undergarment was pulled away, too, and he hardly cared that he was suddenly exposed because that lithe tail was wrapping around the erect flesh, squeezing and rubbing all the way up his length and threatening to make him cum properly. As if to help things along, as soon as the thin tip of the tail curled around the head of his cock, Davesprite was beginning to toy with his overly sensitive nipples again, with just the right combination of twisting-rubbing-pulling to send him rocketing straight towards his release. It was building, growing, overwhelming, and he was more than eager to add some other white liquid to the puddle they were making, eager to get some _relief_ …

 

But Davesprite’s tail was doing something weird, something entirely unexpected. That tiny tapered tip was rubbing so deliciously against the slick little hole on the head of his dick, and that in and of itself would have been fine except…it started pushing. Incessantly. And to Dave’s shock and horror, his barely open eyes locking on the scene, orange started to meld with flushed skin, started to burrow its way inside his god damn _cock_ , and he could feel it, so intense and peculiar and weird and he tried to demand that Davesprite stop, tried to grab it and pull it out, but it was pushing in deeper and making him shake so bad he needed to move both hands back to the sink to keep from teetering. The rest of it was tightening around him, really squeezing hard, but the attention to his breasts didn’t stop. It kept going and kept building and he could still feel it plain as day in his erection, feel it trying to ripple right through the straining organ…

 

It came again, waves hitting him, those shallow, torturous spasms, and he could only moan his frustration interlaced with pleasure as it once more failed to properly get him off. Nope, the desire was worse now and he was panting, sweating as Davesprite allowed his hands to momentarily fall still and give Dave a brief break.

 

“N-not…fucking…cool….” Dave hissed, his normally steady voice assaulted by irritation, arousal, desperation. He could feel lips pressing lightly to the trembling flesh of his throat again…every little touch was so clear and so abrasive to his nerves right now, that even though Davesprite wasn’t moving his tail or his hands, it felt like he was being stimulated, and that that stimulation was almost too much.

 

Almost – that seemed to be the key word here, because his other self was clearly not finished just yet.

 

Despite his irritation, he didn’t resist being moved, being turned to finally face the orange asshole with the shit eating smirk plastered right across his handsome face. His tail remained coiled firmly around him, the tip still disappearing inside of him, so one of his legs was half-wrapped in the remaining length of the appendage.

 

“Hey, chill, I’m just trying to help here. Thought it might make things a little better for you. If you’re getting tired of the same routine I think I got a pretty good idea of how to spice things up, though.” Something about the way the suggestion was delivered made Dave shiver with anticipation, despite the fact that he was getting pretty damn sick of this whole teasing business…and somehow he got the feeling that his other self was going to let him off so easily after having discovered something of significant interest.

 

And, as expected, this “added spice” was not another way of saying “here let me suck on your throbbing meat stick currently held captive by my extremely rude empennage” but included the application of Davesprite’s mouth elsewhere. That elsewhere just happened to be encasing an overstimulated nipple, of course.

 

He gave a breathy curse, strained and mingled with the hint of a moan as the wet heat surrounded the plump flesh, the force of his shudder enough to make both breasts shake and nearly force it to slip right out of Davesprite’s mouth again. But he held on fast, his other hand cupping as much of the other as he could, squeezing and kneading and forcing a spray of milk against his palm. The soft pad of his tongue flicked over his nipple, slid back and forth and cleaned up the white substance experimentally, tasting and appraising until he determined that it was acceptable enough. As he started sucking, Dave nearly doubled over with the force of the sensation, concentrated in his nipple but spreading through his breast and shooting straight down to his groin. He could feel it twitch against Davesprite’s tail, too, but to no avail; he refused to budge it, and didn’t even move his hand to focus his attentions on the other exposed nub, merely held the one in his mouth on his tongue and drank down what he had to offer.

 

Once again he was fast to find a steady rhythm, maximizing the frequency of his suckling and the amount of milk he coaxed out with each gush. It rushed freely and plentifully at his command despite how much he was sure he’d already expelled, and each new wave of suction, each rush was driving him up the wall. The stimulation was definitely enough to eventually bring about more torment in the form of a less than satisfactory release, but the buildup was slower. It was made obvious in his labored breath, in his strained groans and shivers and the way his body tried to undulate against Davesprite’s that it was pleasurable suffering for him. Maybe Davesprite was just a sadist or maybe his milk was just that damn delicious (it was most likely a combination of the two) but even though he knew the asshole was aware of his predicament, he refused to stop. He just kept going, drinking it down, squeezing with his teeth on occasion, sometimes pausing to catch a stray drop with his tongue and force Dave to jump at the sharp shock of sensation that traversed the length of his spine and kept him shivering long after he was done.

 

Only after he’d thoroughly reduced him to a mess did he move, switching his mouth to Dave’s other breast and catching the saliva-coated nipple between his fingers. But this time when he sucked he did so with intent, the sentiment echoed in the way he pinched, kneaded, rolled with his thumb and forefinger. His sucking was less for the purpose of drawing the milk from his breast and more for stimulation, and when he found that the near-constant flicking of his tongue against the skin made Dave _squirm_ and actually, legitly whimper, he did so with a vengeance that brought the blond to the edge so fast his head was spinning.

 

As he began to shake, the tail tightened its grip on him, made him choke out a curse that sounded more pleading than anything, but it held fast and he was sent into another fit of weak, torturously unsatisfying little spasms as his hips jerked right against Davesprite’s stomach. He felt the orange erection bump against his own, and when the worst of the shudders had subsided and his vision cleared, he shamelessly ran his fingers against his other self’s cock. It was hot, slippery, pulsing in his hand, and he could feel the ghost of a shiver that followed the entire length of Davesprite’s tail – every last inch, down to the bit inside of him.

 

“L-look, I’m sure you’re having…a grand old time here but…allow me to draw your attention to these engorged fleshy growths we both seem to be sporting. I know mine’s pretty fucking uncomfortable so I figure…y-yours must be too, so why don’t we quit pussyfooting around here and take care of these bad boys?” He was doing his damnedest to be enticing, seductive, sexy, demanding, anything that would make Davesprite relent to his suggestion.

 

What he got was a sudden change in position, a movement so fast that somewhere amongst the hazy veil of arousal he was pretty proud of this other him, except that he was suddenly on his back and god was it really uncomfortable to lie down with these huge breasts threatening to crush the air out of his lungs. That tail was still curled around him, too, another sign that he wasn’t getting any just yet…some of the thicker part was even under the small of his back, which might have been painful if whatever the fuck Davesprite’s lower half was made out of wasn’t quite so soft and pliant. Provided, all of that was a little less of a priority than the cock resting between the straining curves of his chest.

 

It was right there in his face and he swallowed a little tighter than necessary as his bare eyes traversed its impressive length and girth (like hell he’d ever think anything belonging to any version of him ever was less than impressive), right down to where it parted the smooth surface of Davesprite’s tail to be exposed. There were yellow streaks, bright and vibrant, running down the shaft, an attractive bead of the fluid gathered right at the tip, and the place where it had come out was leaking more of that yellow – all in all, his other self was pretty damn excited by this strange turn of events.

 

“Feeling mighty generous, are you? Well, don’t mind if I do.” It was like some kind of purr, as if indulging in acts of sadism turned this feathered fuck into the cat that caught the canary, with all irony intended. And of all things he _groaned_ , made to protest because this was really pushing it now, but Davesprite didn’t seem like he was in the mood to be persuaded from whatever thought he’d gotten inside of that bird brain of his. Well, the thought was actually pretty obvious, especially when he used his hands to maneuver the full orbs of his breasts to snugly sandwich his cock. And snug it was – in fact, it was completely mammothed by the damned things, hidden entirely amongst mounds of soft, supple flesh smeared and shiny with milk. You wouldn’t have a damn clue there was something hidden between the twins…except that Dave could feel it clear as day, the hot length throbbing against him, the oddly colored pre-cum mingling with the milk already present on his skin.

 

But when he moved, pressing his hips forward and sliding his cock between his breasts, he got a full view of the way they parted at the cleavage, the way the head began to poke out from between their union and ultimately end up right in his face. And then came the reverse, getting to watch it disappear back between them until it was completely out of sight.

 

Davesprite experimented with this a couple times, moving slow, muscles tense, lips pressed into a firm line and grip even firmer. Must have felt pretty damn amazing and Dave was jealous as fuck watching his face. But once he got the hang of it, of how to move between two giant mountains of slippery skin and how tight to hold them together, he really went at it. The sound of their flesh connecting and the resulting ripple that resounded through his breasts was oddly mesmerizing, as were the soft but increasingly uneven exhalations that Davesprite gave. His composure remained mostly intact, given away only by the tightening of his tail around his cock, the way he pressed just a little deeper inside his erection that made his hips jump. That seemed to remind him of something, because as he continued to thrust into the tight space between his breasts, his hands began to knead at them, squeezing hard enough to make even more milk bubble out from his nipples and cascade down either side of his breasts. It pooled between them and made each movement sound lewd and wet and more than a little enticing, and when the head of Davesprite’s cock emerged again looking quite milky, he couldn’t help but shiver.

 

It was bearable, though. At least until Davesprite began to flick his thumbs over his leaking nipples. The hypersensitivity had reached levels where this alone was maddening, was enough to make his whole body jump with each pass and sounds escape his faltering lungs.

 

“Sh-shit, dude…stop, I c-can’t—“ He hated the sound of those words, not only because there were few things he’d ever admit to not being able to do, but also because he just sounded so… _pathetic_. This desperation had driven him to a point he never wanted to be at, but only tolerated now because Davesprite was the one poised above him and looking down at his face, twisted as it was in a pleasured grimace. But with the sensitivity came an intensity so strong he couldn’t quite find the line between what was pleasant and uncomfortable, or where this sensation lingered on that scale. It was just overwhelming his senses and he was losing any scrap of control he might have had over himself, any ability to keep quiet or maintain his uninterested expression gone. The shudders ran through his body unhindered and when Davesprite squeezed his nipples, the moan that was ripped from his throat was laced with a sound suspiciously similar to a whine.

 

“Sure you can,” Davesprite murmured, his voice heavy with his own pleasure. The rhythm of his thrusts was becoming ever so slightly more erratic, and the thick coils of his tail were holding tighter to Dave’s body. “You’re Dave motherfucking Strider and you’re going to cum just from having your tits played with – for the fifth time, no less.” With that, Davesprite doubled over him, head hung as he put all his concentration into balancing his own pleasure with the ministrations to Dave’s breasts, most of his focus on rubbing his poor, abused nipples as they continued to dribble on the two of them. “Come on… _do it_.”

 

Something about that blatant command seemed to be enough to force his body, already teetering near the edge, toppling right over it. As he arched and near-thrashed beneath his sprite, head tossed back and hips jumping up into the unrelenting grip of that orange tail, Davesprite pressed his breasts tighter around his dick and thrusted forward as far as he could go. Dave could feel him trembling even through the waves of his own overwhelming pleasure, but what was far more noticeable was the shock of hot fluids splashing against his face, on his breasts. He shut his eyes, waited for the thick ropes to stop, and then they both sat there shaking. This was pushing it way too far for Dave – he felt like he was going to lose it, like being stuck like this any longer was going to kill him. Death by unrelieved boner or some shit, clearly the best way to go, if not the most ironic. When he opened his eyes again Davesprite was watching him, and he didn’t have to see his sprite’s face to know the sight of that bright yellow cum streaking his skin was plenty appealing to the other him.

 

Then the tail was gone, completely gone, even the bit inside of him and he shuddered as it pulled free. For a moment he thought he would just burst right there, that everything had been waiting just behind it and would explode like some kind of human volcano and then he’d promptly die (or at least pass out), but not even that luxury was allotted to him. He laid there on the cold tile in a mess of yellow jizz and milk feeling uncomfortable in a multitude of ways, but his exhausted body and mind craved only one thing: release.

 

“You just gonna lay there like a deflated blowup doll or are you gonna get over here and finish this shit? Weren’t you the one demanding it not that long ago?”

 

When he lifted his head, all of his limbs feeling heavy and mostly useless, he was met with the sight of Davesprite propped against the nearby wall, the length of his tail stretched out lazily…but most importantly was the thing going on with his hand.

 

By “the thing”, Dave meant the fact that he had his hand resting just below his still hardened cock…with two of his fingers pressed right into his tail. There wasn’t an actual hole or anything, just an indent in the surface where they had slid in, and…whatever the hell it was made out of, it wasn’t entirely opaque. That is, Dave could clearly see the outline of the fingers through him. Davesprite was moving them slowly, too, to prove that they were in fact actually inside, and when they slid partly out they were smeared with more yellow.

 

That was all the motivation he needed to force himself to his knees, to kick his pants and underwear the rest of the way off, and to crawl right on over into his other self’s waiting embrace. He straddled his tail and slid up along it, up to the area Davesprite was fingering so invitingly, and they took a moment to look each other right in the eye before Dave yanked that orange wrist away. The spot stayed open for just a moment before melding shut again, back to the undisturbed surface it had been, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Dave was desperate at this point, and didn’t hesitate to rub the head of his aching cock against Davesprite’s body, relished in the way it moved with him and thought he would have been content to get off just like that. Luckily his other self wasn’t quite so far gone, and with a sigh he curled his fingers around Dave and guided him, made him apply more pressure so that his tail dipped, refusing to put up a fight at first…

 

There was a brief moment of resistance, where Dave felt the substance that made him up quiver, then the integrity faltered and he was _sliding in_. It had to be the weirdest fucking thing he’d ever felt, but right now it was also pretty much the equivalent of _amazing_. Davesprite’s insides were molten, almost hot enough to be too much for the sensitive flesh sliding in, but he couldn’t pull back…not with the way it was practically _sucking him in_. It wasn’t skin inside, not in the slightest, and maybe the consistency could have been described as jelly, but it was _alive_. It pulsed with Davesprite’s heartbeat and held on tightly, moved around him, squeezed like this was making his other self feel good. It wasn’t solid, wasn’t a tunnel, but it held him fast and caressed him all the same in a velvety grip. He squeezed Davesprite’s hips in his hands and took a moment to just sit there, shaking and overwhelmed, once he had the whole thing buried in his sprite’s tail.

 

Then Davesprite got impatient or something, because the asshole had the audacity to tug him forward so he was half-laying on that orange chest, then jumped on the opportunity to press the tapered tip of his tail right against his ass.

 

Before he could gather up a decent protest, it was wiggling its way inside and Davesprite was holding him tight, keeping him in place as he worked his tail past the ring of muscle. Something about the substance allowed it to push in without too much difficulty; it was strange but not altogether unpleasant or painful…just sensitive, so that he was acutely aware of the way it slid against his walls, curling and squirming and _crawling_ its way in deeper. As it started to widen the discomfort increased somewhat, but the pain never really came, not at all like he had expected it would when doing something like this, and when Davesprite’s tail started to really stretch his insides properly…the stimulation started to _really_ kick in, and he couldn’t quite keep his hips from bucking against the appendage. He cursed, did it again, and when his sprite didn’t stop him, began to _move_. It was a strange teeter-totter like motion, in which he pulled out of the tail and pushed back on the bit inside him, slid off of the end and into his body, back and forth with both sides surrounded and filled and the waves of sensation that came along with it were mind-blowing, far surpassing the previous play. Davesprite’s body sucked him in with each inward thrust, slurped on his cock as he pulled out and left a combination of yellow and orange strands attached to his skin, all while his tail continued to press in deeper, reaching wider and wider girths of its length until he felt so thoroughly speared.

 

Any stimulation at that point would have been enough to finish him properly, but this was like a hundred times more than that – this was rubbing every nerve ending raw and lighting it on fire and rolling in the ashes and it hardly took any thrusting at all before his muscles were tensing under the pleasure coiling in his stomach. It was so intense it seemed to fan out from there, along his fingers and toes and spreading from the base of his spine up to the tips of his ears, making his eyes water with the force of its approach. Maybe Davesprite knew it was coming or maybe this was just feeling damned good for him as well, but whatever the case he was pounding him with the wriggling mass of his tail like a pro, occasionally even managing to brush it against some spot inside that threatened to make him see stars. For all he knew he stopped breathing at that point – hell, maybe his heart stopped too, because all of his focus was on that wave building and coming right at him and trembling as he waited for it to hit him, helpless to do anything more than buck his hips against Davesprite.

 

The movements became shallow and weak as it approached, and then he was all but shouting incoherently against Davesprite as it hit him, figuratively knocked him clean over. It affected every inch of him, made him shake all over to the point he feared he might’ve just rolled right off of Davesprite, made him jerk and squirm and curse breathlessly as his muscles spasmed, spasmed _hard_ , drained every bit of cum from his balls right into the waiting body beneath him. It seemed to drag on for fucking ever before he finally realized that his sprite was shaking too, holding him down tight, and he had the odd sensation that he was being filled.

 

Yes, there was definitely some sort of liquid rushing inside his ass in frequent gushes, splashing hot and slimy against his stretched walls and drawing out his shivers and gasps thanks to how damned sensitive he still was. His stomach felt taut and when he shifted a little, he was aware of it sloshing around inside of him, could feel clearly how it was stretching him and making him bulge uncomfortably. But Davesprite held him there and wouldn’t let him go until he was done, and when he pulled back to look at the damage he winced at his slightly distended gut. With a low groan he rolled off of his sprite and lay on the tile in exhaustion, fully prepared to fall into unconsciousness almost immediately. One hand rested on his stomach and rubbed a little, trying to ease some of the discomfort, but the tail remained mostly buried inside him, successfully keeping in whatever the hell kind of freaky fluids came out of…sprite tails.

 

“God damn…what the fuck even is your tail…” he muttered, mostly to himself (haha, good one), but he wouldn’t really have minded an actual answer. Of course it didn’t come, but he could hear Davesprite catching his breath, felt his own vital signs begin to drag themselves back to something approaching normal. The breasts were still heavy as fuck and kind of unpleasant for lying down with, but at this point he was too wiped, too caught up in a floaty kind of aftermath to care. Dave was going to sleep on that hard bathroom floor, right then and there, and everything else could kindly go fuck itself.

 

Just as he was beginning to drift off, he heard his other self take in a sharp breath, something suggesting uncharacteristic surprise. His eyes remained shut but he perked up ever-so-slightly, coaxed from the seductive grip of sleep by his curiosity.

 

“…Shit…”

 

That word conveyed plenty of meaning to Dave. A cruel sort of half-smirk began to tug at his lips, and he allowed his eyes to lazily slide back open.

 

Maybe he had enough energy left to get some revenge.


End file.
